Christmas
by ragsweas
Summary: It is 1972 and Pollux Black is determined to get his family together for a Christmas before things go bad. After all, with that Dark Lord out there, one can never be sure.. Written for September Event: Family Day At Hogwarts


**This is written for the September Event: Family Day for Hogwarts SChool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in winter of 1972. People were watching as the snowflakes slowly and steadily fell on the ground, adding to the beautiful sheet of white. Children had pulled out their sledge and were laughing as they fell down on the icy road. Warm chocolate was high in demand, every woollen glove covered hand demanding one.

In the beautiful countryside, hidden from the sight of various muggles, was a grand Manor, standing straight was the Holiday Manor of the Noble and the Most Ancient House of Black. It was after many years, that the whole family had decided to gather for the Christmas Celebrations.

And who would have been the welcoming everyone, if not Pollux Black, the head of the Black Family.

"Pollux Dear, I think you should sit down."

Pollux Black was a man of importance in the wizarding world. With his Long hair and beard that could rival Dumbledore's and deep cheekbones, he stood tall and proud.

Had anybody said those words, they would have heard a long lecture from Pollux himself.

But it was Irma Black, nee Crabbe, his lovely wife. Petite and plump, she was beautiful. And Pollux dared not to go against his wife. She was after all the matriarch of the house.

"Of course dear." He said with a curt nod and a small smile. He went on to join his wife and lovingly held her hand.

"I wonder why everyone is so late." He said, peeping near the fireplace.

"Oh, calm down Pollux." Irma said. "Is Cassiopeia coming?"

"If she does not, I will curse her for eternity."

Of course, he did not mean it. Cassy was his lovely sister. She was headstrong and that is why she never married. Pollux had not allowed her to be burnt of the tapestry. She hadn't done anything wrong, like Dear Cedrella….

"And what about Marius?"

Pollux took a deep breath.

"He is coming." He said. "This is a family event. I will not have it without my brother."

"Even if he is a squib?" Irma said with a sneer. It was no secret she hated squibs and mudbloods.

Before Pollux could answer, the fireplace turned green and Cygnus and Druella appeared, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa in tow.

"Grandfather!" Andromeda said excitedly. Irma scrunched up her nose at her granddaughter's un-lady-like behavior, but Pollux gladly greeted her granddaughter.

"How is my princess?" he asked with a smile. Andromeda grinned and said, "As well as she could be."

"Father." Cygnus said curtly.

"Cygnus." Pollux replied.

The fireplace turned green once more as Alphard stepped out.

"Sorry I am late." He said with a foolish grin. Cygnus rolled his eyes and went on to greet his mother. Bellatrix sneered and whispered 'faggot' to Narcissa.

"It's all right Alphard." Pollux said. Even if Alphard had-different taste, he had never brought down the house of Black and that was enough.

The fireplace once more turned green and Marius Black stepped out, his hair cut short. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing any muggle clothes.

"Poll-Pollux." He said, bowing a little. Pollux stepped up and hugged his brother. He hadn't seen the man for years and it was a surprise when he had agreed.

Immediately after, Dorea and Cassiopeia stepped out.

"Pollux. Marius!"

The four siblings stood awkwardly. Finally, Dorea said, "Oh, come on!" and pulled everyone in a hug. It was the most non-Black behaviou she could have displayed, but she was a Potter after all.

Once everyone was free, Cassy turned to Dorea. "Isn't Charles coming?"

"He is an Auror." Dorea rolled her eyes. "I will be surprised if he ever gets s any free time."

The fire once more turned green and Arcturus Black stepped out, followed by his wife Melanie and daughter Lucretia.

"Arcturus." Pollux smiled at his cousin. "How are you?"

"Well, cousin dear." He smiled. "Are Orion and Wallburga here yet?"

As if to answer the question, the fireplace turned green and the family of four stepped out.

Soon, the family was divided into different groups. Andromeda and Sirius were away, sipping drinks.

"Is it true what I hear, Andy dear?"

Andromeda jumped and came face to face with her Uncle Alphard.

"Uncle!" She said, holding her chest as Sirius laughed. "You scared me!"

"Of course I did." Alphard said. "Now are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"About you courting a certain muggle."

Andromeda turned to Sirius who pretended to zip his lips.

"Oh Sirius didn't tell me." Alphard said. "I have eyes and ears everywhere. So, is it true?"

Andromeda looked around to check everyone was away and lowering her head, nodded slightly.

"May I know the boy's name?"

"Ted." She said slowly. "But do not tell father."

"Do I look like a fool?" Alphard said, offended. Sirius chuckled.

"So when's the elopement?" Sirius asked, excited.

"After graduation." Andromeda replied. "Soon after Bella's marriage."

"You do know you will be blasted off the family tree?"

Andromeda scoffed. "You talk as if I care!"

A few seats away, the ladies had properly seated themselves.

"It is so good that you have fixed Narcissa's marriage." Irma said with a proud smile to Druella. "However, what about Andromeda?"

"She is headstrong." Druella said. "It is hard to control her. SO we are merely going to tell l her when everything is fixed so that she can't refuse."

"That is so Slytherin of you." Wallburga smirked.

"Well better than your Gryffindor son." Druella sneered.

"Excuse me?" Dorea said, "If you are forgetting, my husband was a Gryffindor."

"Yes, Aunt Dorea, but there hasn't been a Black in Gryffindor."

"There's always the first time." Cassiopeia said in a sing song voice.

But even Dorea and Cassiopeia's words did not bring consolation to Wallburga.

In the other corner, the men talked.

"So Marius," Arcturus said with a sneer, "How have you been?"

"Good." He said meekly.

"Is it true that you have fallen to muggles?" Orion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, last I remember Squibs didn't have a place in the wizarding world." He said.

Pollux smiled. He was proud of his brother, no matter what.

"All right everyone!" Pollux said. "To dinner! Misty! Set the table."

As everyone sat down to eat, Pollux looked at the family. He knew of Andromeda' plans, of Sirius' thoughts, of Walburga's shame, of Cygnus' pride.

He knew that this would be the last time the Black family would ever be together.

And he wanted it to be memorable.


End file.
